Strawberry Parfait
by shadowneko003
Summary: And so they went for the best strawberry parfait in the world. [DaiAmy]


AN: I literally just walked myself onto this ship when I sped watch Kyoryuger (and then rewatched it). We all have our ships, please respect our opinions and such. That's all I ask.

This is based on a pixiv comic...I think the artist deleted it...I can't seem to find it in my bookmarks.

Cover Art belongs to this person: pixiv dot] net slash] member underscore] llust dot] php ? mode equal] medium and] illust_id equal] 42072987 (take out the spaces and replace everything with the"]" at the end with appropriate symbol)

Disclaimer: If I actually own Kyoryuger, there would have been a lot more development for this ship.

* * *

Strawberry Parfait

Amy was standing outside the Café and Restaurant, waiting for King to show up. She didn't know why she was nervous. It was just an outing with King, like any other outing…Except that it wasn't. It was their first date, together as a couple. She had spent some time the night before deciding what to wear, but after a bit, she decided to wear her normal everyday clothes. Amy was sure that King would wear his usual clothes since she's never seen him in anything else. It was King. He'd treated her like he always treated her, albeit now with a little more affection. Amy's mind wander to the day that he returned to them, all wounded but still smiling.

_Flashback_

_They had fear that King had died during the explosion that took down Deboth, and the only thing that kept everyone going was that King never broke a promise. And he had promised that whether or not they died, they do it as a team. It was all for one and one for all. _

_Afterward, King and Amy had returned to the Spirit base to tend to King's wounds. The others had left to go back to rescue and recovery efforts, leaving the new couple alone. The wounds wasn't as severe as Amy had thought. King had explained that the Zyudenryu had taken the blunt of the explosion, which caused their delayed return to Earth. _

"_King is an idiot!" Amy had hit him on his non injured arm. "Idiot, idiot, idiot!"_

"_Oi oi," King tried to retreat, but was quickly engulfed by Amy embrace._

"_Mou, King," Amy rested her head on his chest, "Don't ever do that to me again."_

_King returned her embraced, "Sorry. I just wanted to protect the most important person in my life."_

"_Idiot." She looked up at him and stated, "We are a team."_

_He smiled at her, "Yeah."_

_End flashback_

"Oi, Amy!" King called out, snapping her out of her memories.

"King," Amy smiled, and she was right, he was dressed up in his usual clothes. He had healed up quickly so gone were his bandages on his head and face.

King looked at the entrance and then back at Amy, "Ready?"

Amy nodded as she hooked her right arm with his left and lead them into the establishment.

After sitting down and placing their order of two strawberry parfait with the waiter, Amy had filled King in with the rescue and recovery efforts of townspeople and their teammates. This was because King was confined to the hospital after Amy had bandaged his wounds at the Spirit Base. She had insisted that a doctor looked him over for any internal injury. The others had back her up on it and dragged him to the hospital.

The waiter returned with their order and placed the parfaits in front of them. "Is there anything you would like?"

"No. Thank you." Amy told the waiter.

The waiter nodded and left the table.

"Wow! It's a perfect blend of red and pink!" King exclaimed.

"It's supposed to be the best parfait in the world," Amy replied.

"Let's put that to the test, now shall we?" King lifted up his spoon.

"Un, okay! Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!"

"This strawberry parfait is the best! The perfect blend of strawberry and cream!" King told her after the first bitte. He had been to many places and tried a lot of other strawberry parfaits, but this was the best in the world because he was sharing it with Amy.

They ate their parfaits with enthusiasm. Amy had even dared to serve King a spoon, to which he had openly responded in the same way.

"_Gochisousama!" They both said as they finished their parfait and placed their spoons on the table._

"That was the best!" Amy commented before she saw that King was staring at her, "King, is there something on my face?"

"Amy, your cheek."

"Eh? Where?"

Before Amy could reach for a napkin, King was one step ahead of her. "Here."

As he gently wiped away the strawberry crème that was on her cheek, her heart started beating like a samba. Badump badump dadump. "Thank you," Amy slightly looked away, blushing.

"Amy, you and I are alike, which is why I like you. Argh! I'm not good at this stuff," King scratched his head in frustration.

"It's fine, King."

"No," King interrupted. "I want to say this. I threw you out not because you weren't Brave enough, but because I didn't want to see you hurt. I just wanted to protect you and everyone else."

"Mou, King is an idiot. But King wouldn't be King, if he wasn't an idiot. We are a team. We face it together or not at all! We're the strongest Braves in all of history!" Amy said with a strong conviction.

"Mah, this is something I can't promise, but I will try."

Sensing that it was the best answer she could get, Amy settled for it but added threatenly, "I will kick you if you do that again, King. Very hard."

"Ah, okay," King replied nervously. Amy knew that he knew that her kicks means business. "So, should we go help the others?"

"Yeah, let's go." Amy called the waiter to bring their bill.

As the two Brave heroes exited the establishment, King surprised Amy by holding her hand in his. He gave Amy a smile, to which she returned, as they walked towards their next destination.

* * *

Good, bad? Let me know!


End file.
